Kuroshitsuji - Lutte démoniaque
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: OS acidulé. Quand l'araignée infâme part à l'ascension du corbeau affolant...


_Bonjour, ceci est ma première fic sur Kuroshitsuji, et parce que j'adore le Yaoi, voilà une petite scènette entre deux démons aussi séduisants l'un que l'autre... J'espère_ _qu'elle vous plaira..._

_Crédits : Les personnages_ _de Black Butler appartiennent à Yana Toboso._

* * *

Il régnait une atmosphère oppressante dans ce manoir. Une atmosphère lourde, chargée de manigance, de sous-entendus. A chaque détour d'une porte, chaque coin d'un couloir on se serait attendu à voir surgir un domestique avec un couteau pour nous le planter dans le dos !

Telle était la demeure du comte Alois Trancy, glauque, lugubre et inquiétante… C'est ce que pensait Ciel et Sébastian quand une fois le dîné terminé ils regagnèrent la chambre du jeune noble pour la nuit. En effet, le jeune comte de la prestigieuse famille Phantomhive avait atterrit dans ce lieu inhospitalier par pure infortune. Il revenait d'une enquête menée avec l'aide de son éternel majordome, mais vu l'heure tardive il ne pût regagner sa demeure. Par conséquent il fut obligé de demander asile chez son ennemi de toujours, cette peste d'Alois.

Et on ne pouvait dire qu'il fut rassuré une fois seul dans son immense chambre au décor sombre. Tout pelotonné sous ses couvertures… Il s'attendait à ce qu'une féroce créature ne surgisse de sous son lit pour l'assassiner sauvagement… Mais par fierté il se forçait à ne pas appeler Sébastian pour qu'il vienne lui tenir compagnie. Car la compagnie d'un diable de majordome était cent fois plus réconfortante que la solitude en ce lieu malsain !

* * *

Sébastian quand à lui ruminait son agacement à devoir être obligé de coexister aux côté d'un autre majordome aussi énervant que vil ! Ils débarrassaient et nettoyaient la salle de réception. Leurs jeunes maîtres étant au lit depuis un certain temps. Eux devaient continuer leurs tâches de domestiques. Ils s'épiaient du coin de l'œil, méfiants tous deux…

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être irritant ce Claude Faustus ! ! ! Avec ses regards lubriques posés sur Ciel ! Juste avec son regard il tachait son âme ! Et puis, ses manières condescendantes, maniérées au possible !

« **Il reste encore une tâche, là sur le rebords de l'assiette… Un majordome de qualité ne présenterait jamais une telle chose devant les invités de son maître…** » Et patati et patata ! Pfff pour qui se prend-t-il ? Sans blague ! C'était qui le meilleur ? Lui pi voilà ! Alors basta l'infâme insecte !

* * *

Quand à Claude ce n'était pas mieux, il ruminait sa jalousie envers l'autre parce qu'il allait posséder la plus désirable des âmes qu'il eût jamais l'occasion de voir ! Lui, cet ignoble corbeau plein de puces allait se régaler de cet être si noble et si entier ! La vie, ou plutôt la mort semblait bien injuste… Pour une pauvre petite araignée affamée… Il détailla sa personne : il se prenait pour le Casanova des démons, à jouer à replacer ses mèches rebelles qui lui couvrait le visage. Ses yeux luisants vermillon… _« Quel frimeur ! Moi aussi je peux être aussi beau !_ »

Il lança pour énerver Sébastian :

-« Regarde, tu as oublié une poussière là ! »

« _Ah c'est pas vrai que ça recommence !_ » Il répliqua :

-« Ne me dis pas ce que j'ai à faire merci ! Je suis mieux placé que toi pour savoir parfaitement c'est qu'est le travail de majordome ! Je suis milles fois plus consciencieux que toi ! »

-« Toi !? Laisses-moi rire s'il te plait ! Et je te signal que je suis au service de ce manoir, s'il est sale c'est moi qui devrait tout nettoyer encore une fois que tu seras partit ! Alors, fais ton travail correctement ! »

-« Mais si toi tu le faisais aussi bien, comme tu dis, tu ne serais pas obligé de recommencer une seconde fois ! Et puis, ça ne peut que te faire du bien ! Comme ça, tu apprendras à être plus méticuleux ! »

Les esprits s'échauffaient des deux côtés. Claude riposta :

-« Viens, on sort dehors et on va régler ça ! Cette fois-ci il y aura un perdant et un gagnant ! Qu'on en finisse, je ne supporte plus d'être en présence de ta personne ! »

-« Oh mais avec plaisir mon « cher » Claude… vois-tu, moi aussi je ne supporte plus ta personne, et encore moins tes œillades vicieuses envers mon jeune maître… Il est trop parfait pour toi… Tu ne l'auras jamais ! Contente-toi de ton ignoble capricieux ! »

Trop s'en fût trop ! Les deux hommes sortirent du manoir pour aller discrètement dans les jardins, vers le labyrinthe de haie. Claude attaqua d'abord par une phrase :

-« Prépares-toi sale corbeau déplumé ! C'est la dernière fois que tu vois la nuit noire, je vais te renvoyer en Enfer où est ta place ! »

-« Je t'attends, viens immonde araignée répugnante ! J'ai horreur de ces sales bestioles ! Je vais me faire un plaisir de t'écraser comme l'insecte que tu mérite ! »

Claude se jeta sur Sébastien pour lui asséner des coups de poings que celui-ci évita facilement. Il continua avec des passes de jambes, des combinaisons de coups, rien, il n'arrivait pas à toucher son adversaire. Les deux démons étaient de forces égales et d'une habilité commune. Personne ne prenait le dessus sur l'autre. Sébastian riposta lui aussi en faisant pleuvoir sur l'autre ses coups, mais rien non plus. Ils étaient à peine blessés, mais essoufflés par cette lutte. Le premier prit un râteau qui trainait par terre pour attaquer son adversaire avec. Sébastian esquiva les attaques portées avec cette arme de fortune. Il attrapa le manche d'une vive allure quand il vit l'objet qui allait s'écraser contre sa gorge. Les deux protagonistes luttaient pour pousser le manche l'un vers l'autre, pour écraser la gorge de l'autre. C'était une lutte de force. Une fois encore, aucun des deux ne prenait le dessus.

Alors, d'un coup, Claude jeta l'objet au sol. Les deux se toisaient à présent, fatigués de leurs combats stériles. Décidément, il ne parviendrait pas à le tuer cette bestiole à huit pattes velues !

-« Tu me dégoûte Claude, vraiment ! Comment un démon comme toi peut exister ? »

-« Et toi ? Tu n'es pas mieux mon pauvre Sébastien, tu es infect ! J'aimerais que tu te consume tout seul, ainsi le monde serait épargné de ta présence ! »

Sur cette dernière phrase choc la rage de Sébastian reprit de plus belle il s'approcha vivement de son adversaire pour lui décocher un hypercute. A sa stupéfaction son bras fut stoppé par Claude, et son regard avait changé… Un quelque chose d'encore plus inquiétant qu'à l'accoutumée…

Une lueur étrange brillait dans ses yeux dorés… Avec un sourire en coin, tout aussi inquiétant il balança :

-« Et si nous jouions à autre chose… ? Un autre genre de duel… »

Avant que l'esprit de Sébastian puisse analyser le sens de ces mots, une bouche s'abattit sur la sienne ! Deux bras l'encerclèrent par la taille, il fut rapproché contre sa volonté contre le torse de Claude. C'est lui, lui qui l'avait contraint à ce baiser et se rapprochement.

Sa bouche lui dévorait la sienne, comme une araignée grignote le petit papillon qui s'est prit dans ses filets… Cette bouche insidieuse qui allait de plus en plus profond dans la sienne… Cette langue de serpent qui s'introduisait dans son palais, jusqu'au fond de sa glotte… C'était… Tellement… Bon… Bon !?

Cette étreinte était rude, dominatrice. Sébastian se faisait dompter par un démon de bas étages ! Sans qu'il le veuille ses propres mains allaient chercher le cou de Claude, passèrent dans ses cheveux de jais, caressèrent sa nuque. Des frissons parcoururent celle-ci. De son autre main, il détaillait le dos, les hanches. Son corps aussi était prit d'assaut par les mains adverses. Les deux hommes se touchaient, savouraient ce nouveau contact charnel. Les coups avaient été remplacés par les caresses.

Sébastian répondit à ce baiser ardent, lui aussi partit en conquérant sur le corps de l'autre. Leur nouveau terrain de jeu. Les souffles s'intensifiaient, les faibles plaintes commençaient à se faire entendre.

* * *

Qu'il était beau, cet être présomptueux, avec ses cheveux noirs corbeaux, comme son animal totem, ses mèches rebelles, le rendant terriblement sexy. Ses yeux rubis, illuminés de milliers d'éclats rouges sang… Son regard si effrayant… Son corps longiligne mais puissant. Sa puissance qu'il cache si bien. Son visage aussi, était tellement hypnotisant ! Ses trais fins, son nez aquilin, sa bouche fine, sensuelle, gourmande… Sébastian était un provocateur de l'amour !

Qu'il était attirant, cet être arrogant, sûr de lui et de ses talents ! Avec ses cheveux noirs comme les abysses, disciplinés, lui donnant un air sévère. La sévérité cachant la lubricité. Son air renfrogné justement, toujours droit lui conférait un charme ravageur. Son visage parfait, avec ses traits parfaits, une beauté froide. Juste ses yeux jaunes dorés trahissaient une nature brûlante. Deux orbes solaires où brillaient des étoiles de convoitises… Et sa bouche mutine, prête à croquer n'importe quel humain.

Deux hommes, deux démons se donnant en cette nuit noire teintée de complaisance. Seule témoin de cette « lutte acharnée », la lune qui éclairait précieusement leurs ébats.

Où quand la haine se transforme en désir imprévisible… Sans trouver de raison à ces actes, de réponses à ces questions…

Tous deux étaient des êtres aux charmes ravageurs, destructeurs, mais il en va de tout bon démon qui se respecte. Attiser l'ardeur des humains, les faire basculer de l'autre côté, les attirer vers eux. C'est pour cette raison que des créatures comme eux, se devaient de posséder le plus beau physique, pour capturer les mortels qui peuplaient ce monde, et s'en jouer. Alors eux même, devant leurs reflets c'étaient à cet instant précis, perdus dans les affres de la convoitise.

Claude détestait Sébastian du plus profond de son être, et Sébastian haïssait Claude du plus profond de ses entrailles !

Claude voulut posséder ce corps captivant comme si c'est lui et non Ciel qu'il briguait. Sébastian désira prendre ce corps distingué comme pour lui faire ravaler sa fierté.

* * *

A présent les hommes se battaient d'une autre manière, plus sensuelle que cruelle. L'un voulant prendre le dessus sur l'autre, et inversement, aucun ne voulant céder la place de « perdant ». C'étaient des prédateurs tous les deux, pour cette raison ils n'avaient pas le droit de plier sous le joug de l'autre.

Les yeux d'or de Claude changèrent pour un pourpre incendiaire, révélant toute son âme de démon. Ceux de Sébastian fluctuèrent vers une teinte plus claire, un rouge moins sombre, plus vif. Les canines percèrent les chaires tendres, se dévorant mutuellement, tandis que les corps dansaient au rythme d'une dance macabre aux sons d'une musique inexistante.

Sébastian passait tantôt au dessus, tantôt en dessous de l'autre, voulant mesurer sa force propre. Claude avait abandonné sa carapace d'homme austère pour dévoiler toute sa fougue d'homme passionné. Les cris percèrent dans l'air froid, les râles se mélangeaient au gré des sons essoufflés, avortés.

Seule, la lune témoin de leur secret, les contemplait à loisir, leur faisant l'offrande d'un faisceau lumineux pour accompagner leur lutte infernale.

Une bouche, un baiser, une langue, une rivière humide retraçait les contours d'une épaule, d'un cou, d'un ventre, d'une cuisse. Les deux corps se chevauchaient, dans une course effrénée à l'assouvissement d'un désir. Les hanches se rencontraient, se repoussaient pour mieux se retrouvées. Personne ne prononçait le prénom de l'autre, comme si ce fût un acte honteux, qu'il fallait cacher à la Terre entière.

La végétation du jardin ensorcelé semblait les entourer de ronces, de haies, comme pour les protéger des regards indiscrets.

Claude n'osait pas regarder son partenaire, il était à bout de souffle, ses cheveux en bataille sur le sol granuleux. Sébastian ne cherchait pas le regard de l'autre, trop absorbé par la vue de son ventre plat qui ondulait sous ses coups de reins. Jamais l'amour avec un démon ne fût aussi divin, il n'y a que deux êtres abjectes tels qu'eux qui ont la capacité de transfigurer l'acte charnel pour en réinventer un nouveau, indescriptible.

La main de l'araignée venait à présent caresser les fesses rondes de l'autre, se toucher était fort plaisant, les courbes masculines roulaient sous les palpations de l'insecte. Ces dunes sacrées qui en damnerait Claude lui-même…

La main du corbeau s'aventurait sur le membre fièrement dressé de Claude, l'amenant au bord de la jouissance. Cette colonne virile, il ne cessait de la tourmenter de ses doigts experts, il aurait voulut emmener ce démon dans son tombeau.

* * *

Les deux ennemis ne formaient plus qu'un tout, un tout brûlant, incandescent. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, pas même leurs maîtres respectifs laissés seuls dans leurs chambres, vulnérables à la merci l'un de l'autre. Ils s'en fichaient totalement, car ce soir, rien ne comptait à part eux. Une seule fois ils s'abandonneraient dans les bras de l'autre. Une seule fois ce rapprochement fortuit aurait lieu. Une seule fois ils pourraient étancher leur soif de désir. Alors, autant en profiter pleinement.

Retournement de situation, cette fois-ci c'était Claude qui menait le terme des opérations. Il avait retourné son adversaire sous lui, le mettant sur le côté pour qu'il puisse à son tour goûter aux plaisirs de dominant. En même temps qu'il l'honorait il caressait le torse ferme du corbeau. Ses muscles secs, dessinés à la perfection, ses abdominaux biens proportionnés. Ses mèches rebelles qui foutaient son visage machiavélique. Il posséda ce corps trop affriolant, tant convoité par toutes ces humaines pathétiques. Sa main vint capturer la chevelure de jais pour y entremêlés ses doigts fins. Cette chevelure trop sophistiquée avait un toucher soyeux. Claude s'y perdit lui-même, il enfouit son visage dedans pour humer l'effluve de mâle que Sébastian dégageait. Comme un poison létal.

Les cris toujours étouffés ne trahissaient pas leur combat érotique. Ce n'est qu'au petit matin, quand leur complice la lune disparût, que les deux démons se relevèrent tour à tour. Défroissant les plis faits sur leurs habits, leurs cardigans, remettant leurs gants blancs de majordome, disciplinant leurs cheveux ébouriffés, ajustant la paire de lunette. Comme si de rien n'était, sans un regard, sans un mot, ils quittèrent le lieu magique de la nuit passée.

* * *

Claude rejoignit son poste, à la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner de son altesse Alois, et Sébastian regagna la chambre de son jeune maître Ciel pour le réveiller, ils devaient partir.

Cependant, en sortant du manoir, Sébastian jeta un coup d'œil narquois à son homologue, qui se tenait debout dans l'entrée. Il vit ses yeux solaires pétiller d'une lueur provocatrice. Leur petit jeu était terminé mais un autre continuait, à savoir la mise à mort de l'autre. C'était certain, ils allaient de nouveau se croiser dans un avenir proche… Et cette fois-ci, un des deux démons n'en ressortira pas vivant…

**FIN**


End file.
